Optical communication between data centers permits high data rate communication that can be used to satisfy user demands for both data storage and processing of stored or other data. In order to provide a satisfactory user experience, storage and processing outages must be infrequent and must be quickly identified and repaired. Unfortunately, in many cases, such outages are identified only when users encounter difficulties. In addition, repair is often unacceptably slow as it is difficult to identify a fiber location associated with an identified outage. Finally, even with an identified fiber location in a network topology, it is often time-consuming to find the corresponding physical location and determine who is responsible for repair. Accordingly, improved monitoring systems are needed that permit rapid identification and repair of fiber faults.